List of Parasite Eve characters
This article details fictional characters of the Parasite Eve series of video games. Main characters Aya Brea Eve Mitochondria Eve is a fictional character who serves as the main villainess in both the Parasite Eve film and game series. All Eves are actually women who have been taken over by the consciousness of the mitochondria in their cells. All the Eve incarnations have many powers, but they all possess a single, common power: the ability to cause living animals to combust. The first Eve was seen in the Japanese horror novel and film Parasite Eve. Maya Brea/Melissa Pearce/Second Eve The second Eve was, in essence, two humans: Maya Brea and Melissa Pearce.Parasite Eve (video game) Like Kiyomi, Maya Brea was killed in a car accident. Her kidney was transplanted into an eleven-year-old girl named Melissa Pearce and her cornea was transplanted into her sister, Aya Brea. Maya's mitochondria spent eleven years in a dormant state within Melissa Pearce. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immuno suppressant drugs; This was done in order to prevent her internal systems from rejecting the new organ (Melissa believed this was why she was sick). However unknown to Melissa, it was Maya's mitochondria that caused her illness and the immuno suppressants Melissa took allowed Maya's mitochondria to gain a greater control over her (This persisted and worsened her sickness). Melissa Pearce is the main antagonist working as an opera singer and living in New York City. On December 24, 1997, in order to star in an opera performance, Melissa who was feeling ill because of the kidney transplant years ago after being diagnosed with kidney failure, overdosed on the immuno suppressant drugs. This drug overdose collapsed Melissa's immune system allowing Maya's mitochondria to finally take full control of Melissa, revealing her true form, Eve. Melissa gets the lead role for a production though after the lead died in an apartment fire. During her performance at the opera people began to burst into flames, the only person not affected was Aya Brea. Aya gives chase, tracking Melissa down to a large room. Melissa is playing a Piano before she transforms into a more powerful form, Mitochondria Eve. Over the next six days, Eve tried to birth an Ultimate Being, just like her predecessor. Aya Brea, who was immune to Eve's powers, challenged her at every turn, but in the end, Eve was successful, using specially-engineered sperm that contained no paternal mitochondria. Eve was killed by Aya, but not before she gave birth to the Ultimate Being and thus making it the final boss of the game. Fortunately, Aya Brea was able to kill the Ultimate Being by blowing up a ship similar to Ticonderoga Class cruiser with the Ultimate Being aboard. Maya Brea is the true main antagonist of the game, And its revealed that Klamp cultivated the liver cells of the original Eve to analyze. So when Melissa was giving birth to the ultimate being, she created a nest at the 77th floor of Chrysler Building. In case Melissa and the ultimate being failed, the purebred would remain. Aya speaks with her sister, and they engage in battle against the purebred. After the purebred is defeated, the mitochondria inside Aya begin to rebel against her. The explanation is that Aya's mitochondria have now reached a higher evolutionary stage than Maya’s, but Maya's personality has suddenly become dominant and begun to fight off the Eve persona. Maya eventually wins, purging the Eve persona from herself. Somehow, Maya protects Aya by preventing the original Eve from taking over her. Aya leaves the building by herself, although she apparently has gained some sort of connection with her dead sister. Maya's body is not physically present in either scenario, only Eve is. What actually happens is arguable due to the scene's lack of camera angles for certain characters. Judith Siirila provided Melissa's singing voice. Eve Brea/Third Eve : Voiced by Yumiko Morikawa in Parasite Eve II. Eve Brea is the only benevolent Eve known to the series. She is a clone of Aya Brea born in a subterranean, shadow government facility known as the Neo Ark. Eve was brain-washed from a young age and used to control a race of ANMCs (Artificial Neo-Mitocondrion Creatures). Eventually, the US government was able to find and destroy the laboratory thanks to Kyle Madigan, who tipped them off. Aya managed to rescue Eve, adopting her and raising her as a sister. But not before defeating her after she had merged the large pupa ANMC whom Aya had already defeated. In this form, she possessed phenomenal speed and power that rivaled the second Eve, but lacked the intelligence both the previous Eves seemed to possess. After Aya successfully defeated this form, in a stroke of desperation, the ANMC version of Eve grabbed Aya and tried to absorb Aya into herself. However, there was yet another rebellion. Just as Eve tried to fly out to Earth's surface and cause a pandemic on a planetary scale, Aya's cells fought against the organism trying to absorb her and caused the ANMC Eve to disintegrate, releasing both the real Eve and Aya. Eve then seemingly lost her mitochondrial powers as well as the memory of her past in the Neo Ark.Parasite Eve II Before the events of The 3rd Birthday, it's said that she went missing along with Kyle Madigan, and due to Aya's missing memories it is unknown why. In the 3rd Birthday, Eve Brea is the true protagonist, and it is revealed that she try to save Aya at Time Zero from a group of SWAT members, but accidentally develop Overdive into Aya's body causing Aya's soul to create the Twisted and Eve's body to create the High Ones. Eve later suffered an Amnesia, and was found by Hyde Bohr. for the next 3 years, Eve was known as Aya Brea, and joined the CTI in order to fight against the Twisted. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Aya appears and tells Eve to shoot her. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve kills Aya to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. In the secret ending, a blond woman (Most likely the Real Aya) wishes Eve a happy birthday before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around. Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures (sometimes called Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures) or NMCs for short are fictional enemies found in the Parasite Eve video games. NMCs serve as the series main antagonists and "cannon fodder", each providing different means of attack, defense and styles. NMCs are encountered by the player very frequently to assist in leveling up the protagonist's (Aya Brea) stats and provisions, and increase steadily in power and other offensive capabilities as the difficulty settings rise. At the beginning of the games, Aya is faced with more commonplace NMC's such as snakes and rats (see below), but encounters more complex organisms as the game nears its climax, such as reanimated dinosaurs. Neo Mitochondrial Creatures were first created soon after Melissa Pearce's transformation to Mitochondria Eve. After escaping from Aya Brea and causing everyone in an Opera theater to ignite in flames, she wreaked havoc throughout the city of New York by transmogrifying every normal animal she came in contact with into NMCs. This in turn, caused an invasion of the City populated by numerous creatures, from mutated snakes to transformed Cerberus-like dog creatures. Regular type Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures are mutated animals or otherwise normal life forms taken over and controlled by their Mitochondria. After the mitochondrion has been 'awakened', it generates extreme amounts of ATP energy, causing drastic changes in the cell nuclei, as well as the death of the host organism. This results in mutations such as growth, extra limbs and/or appendages, as well as a rather horrific "disfigured" look. They also exhibit increased hostility in their behavioral patterns. Most Creatures are driven by the most basic of needs, such as to feed on anything in the vicinity, which usually includes humans. They are alarmingly efficient in teamwork in most situations and will work together to attack a "normal" creature. However, if presented with no prey in the environment; they will not hesitate to attack and consume each other. During the New York Blockade incident these creatures included but were not limited to: *'Monkeys' - the result from Eve's manipulation of the monkey's genes bears no resemblance to its prior form. A bipedal creature standing as tall as a man, the NMC monkey is deadly at both long and short range with its left arm possessing an appendage that works as a sort of boomerang towards its prey. *'Frogs' - the NMC frog which Aya encountered in the sewers of Manhattan is a man-sized creature with a prehensile tongue. Slow and dull-witted, the speed of its darting tongue more than make up for its weakness. *'Bats' - though not powerful creatures, the NMC bat's sonic attack make it a monster to be wary of. Capable of disorienting creatures far bigger than itself, this attack effectively negates an opponent's ability to fight, making them easy prey. *'Rats' - the first of the NMCs Aya encounters, their relative weakness make them easy to disregard, though their flaming tail attacks may be cause for concern in tight quarters such as hallways. *'Scorpions' - the massive NMC scorpions that Aya first encounters in the American Museum of Natural History, are a well armored and dangerous foe. Capable of shrugging off large amounts of damage and dishing out the same with its pincer attacks, poison gas breath and tail, this NMC's only weakness is its slow speed. *'Snakes' - the genetically altered snakes Aya first finds at the Zoo in Central Park improve upon all their previous strengths and eliminate all their weaknesses. Now capable of surviving in freezing temperatures, their lightning strikes and poisoning attacks make them formidable creatures. *'Velociraptors' - by manipulating the fossilized remains of certain dinosaurs, Eve was able to bring some of these long extinct creatures back to life. With their speed and strength, the Velociraptors are among the deadliest NMCs Aya encounters in the New York Blockade Incident. *'Pteranodon' - *'Tyrannosaurus' - *'Triceratops' - *The Ultimate Being (U.B. for short) was a NMC birthed by Eve near the end of the events of the First Parasite Eve game. She was able to conceive the atrocity after gaining and modifying the sperm of a human engineered without paternal trace mitochondria. After birth, the creature showcased its power by destroying a nearby Navy force by inducing Self-combustion in them all. It also was extremely resistant to conventional weaponry and grew at an exceptional rate; it matured from a baby to adolescent, then on to an adult and a final "merman"-esque form in all but a few minutes, although Aya's attacks upon the creature may have functioned as a catalyst. Fortunately for all mankind, Aya was able to kill the Ultimate Being by using bullets that had been laced with her own DNA; although nothing is directly stated, the game implies that introducing foreign mitochondria, particularly Aya's, would induce a mitochondrial rebellion in the target NMC. Artificial type Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature or ANMCs were introduced in the Parasite Eve II. They are mutants transmogrified by human and/or chemical procedures (Otherwise impossible without a catalyst such as Eve). They exhibit the same ecology behavior as "regular" NMCs but are often fitted with cybernetic armaments in their physiology (such as flamethrowers, energy swords and prosthetic limbs). They came into existence via a shadow government named Neo-Ark. The classifications of these ANMCs included but were not limited to: *'Strangers' - Also called "Chicken walkers" in the cast of credits. Initially meant for a rain forest environment, these are the first ANMCs ever made. Vestigial hands and powerful legs give all Stranger breeds an ostrich-like silhouette. Strangers also possess the ability to mimic their original human form via "apoptosis"—cell suicide. However, the physical strain limits it to a few minutes at best. Those test subjects who dislike the traditional ANMC form often choose this breed. Aya first fights these ANMCs at the Akropolis Tower. *'Stalkers' - A camouflaged ANMC. Designed for a woodland environment, Stalkers take a lesson from monkeys. Their feet are fully prehensile, like those of the tree monkey. Additionally, their control of skin pigmentation is far superior to that of the chameleon. Its enhanced pigment cells can alter color and pattern to instantly match any background. If the shadow government had succeeded in carrying out its plans, the combination of the traits would make the Stalker "king of the jungle." When they are camouflaged they would appear as a shift in space. Aya meets a large form of these at the shelter entrance, and in underground of Dryfield town. *'Sucklers' - One of the breeds intended for savannah environments, Sucklers are mature in a neotenized state, looking much like infants. People who would enjoy "always being in their mothers arms, always being loved," often choose this form for that reason. Sucklers are different from AMNCs in both shape and ecology, but are too similar on the genetic level to be different. In the developmental stage classified as the "Bonesuckler," they crawl in packs in search of prey. When prey is found, a Suckler will rapidly divert blood to its head, causing a cranial explosion. The resulting shower of bone shards pulverizes prey for the rest of the pack to feed upon. After pupating, the Suckler leaves its larval state and becomes the winged adult "Mindsuckler." From the air, the Mindsuckler finds prey and uses its ovipositor to fire larva into the prey's head region. The larva parasitizes the host's cranium, leading the host to the larval Bonesuckler nest. After the host is consumed, the larva exits the safety of the cranium, now a full-grown Bonesuckler (not actually demonstrated in the game). This kind of complete metamorphosis and altruistic behavior is sometimes seen in higher insects such as ants. Due to their delicate skin, Sucklers only move around at night and in shaded areas. *'Scavengers' - Bouncing ANMCs with big ears also intended for woodland environments. Though small, they have big appetites and can eat carrion. While they form packs to hunt weaker prey, they are not effective fighters. Since they are largely nocturnal, they will only appear out in the open at night. Aya's most unfortunate encounter with the Scavengers happens when they strip her Sedan. *'Chasers' - Intended for the savannah environment. After leaving the forests, humanity's ancestors lived in the savannah. What if our ancestors stayed in the savannah, discarded their tools, and walked on all fours? The Chaser is intended to be the answer to that question. Chasers have hoof like feet for fast movement across the plains. Their mentality is geared to support an organized herd social structure. Their unequaled success as hunters is largely due to refined teamwork. Aya's most notable encounter with the Chasers is when they ambushed the truck Kyle and her took to the mines leading to the Neo-Ark shelter. The Chasers have head-butting charges capable of breaking bulletproof glass. *'Fatties' - Also called "Dumpty Brutes" in the cast of credits. Intended for the ocean environment. It has been theorized that human evolution began at the water's edge. The subcutaneous layer of fat may be a relic from that time. What if humans had never left their watery environment? That question seemingly inspired the design of the Fatty ANMC. Though it restricts land movement, their thick fatty layer provides protection from cold and enemies. The Fatty's well-developed arms also help in food acquisition. The fatty can dislocate its arms for improved reach, and grab prey from the safety of the water. One powerful blow from this skilled hunter knocks prey out cold (though not a technique demonstrated well in the game). *'Divers' - Another ANMC intended for the ocean environment. It has been said that humans began as ocean-dwelling creatures. The slight webbing between our fingers and our light body hair are both relics from that time. This theory also holds that we first learned to walk upright in the water. The Divers are intended to be the concept of humanity's ultimate form...If we had never left the water. Their smooth, hairless skin, flipper feet, and great lung capacity make them "kings of the deep." They are of course great swimmers and are capable of staying submerged for up to 40 minutes. In exchange for losing walking legs, Divers have a light-emitting organ to draw prey to them. This special organ can also be used to paralyze prey remotely. This breed of ANMC was apparently one of the most successful in the Neo-Ark facility. *'Burner' - One of the boss characters the player faces, the ANMC Burner is an immense, bloated organism that has a wide mouth extremity as well as large arms for crushing its prey. Its mouth also contains an immense flamethrower for expelling fire (hence the name). Aya defeated it with heavy long range weaponry standing atop of the Dryfield motel (although it's possible for the player to force it to retreat by using weaker weapons such as the P08 handgun, this would however result in the death of Douglas' dog, Flint). The Twisted The Twisted are creatures spawned from the Babel that appears in New York during The 3rd Birthday. Each Twisted is different in both looks and attacks but they all have a weakness Aya Brea can find to make the battle easier. Aya originally is the only one to attack the Twisted, her allies will attack if she focuses her gun on the enemy for a short period of time. In exchange, they let her know in advance what kind of Twisted is waiting around the corner and will attempt to get themselves in a battle position for her aid. While the Twisted are known to be spawn of the Babel, it can also be seen that normal humans could be transformed into the Twisted. Particularly the Twisted "Mudflap" which steals SWAT members and transforms them to "Slackers". Another example is the former CTI Member, Augustus Vassel; which according to his CTI log, was abducted by a Slacker and when he returned, was already a Slacker as well. He was the Slacker used during Battle Simulations in the CTI Headquarters. At the end of the game, Hyde Borh reveals to Eve (who was in Aya's body) that the Twisted were born from the shattered fragments of the real Aya Brea's consciousness, which was destroyed during "Time Zero". The Twisted can be interpreted as an unstable yet "evil" incarnations of Aya's lost consciousness in time space. The High Ones The High Ones are an enemy from The 3rd Birthday; they are different from the Twisted in the fact that they are far more intelligent and can originally appear as normal. The High Ones also attack anything in their path, no matter what they are, while the Twisted focus solely on humans. Once a High One is revealed their bodies mutate into an exceptionally large creature and they begin to attack anything in sight. Although the High Ones all are exceptionally powerful they can be unconsciously controlled by the few more powerful than them. Once they are defeated they disappear just like the Twisted but their soul is taken to another place; anyone's memories of who the High Ones live inside is erased. After Eve's creation of Overdive she unconsciously planted Twisted into the bodies of four people that both she and Aya knew, these people became the High Ones. Unlike the regular Twisted, these came directly from her (she becomes known as "Mother" to them) and not the standard way the Twisted are usually made. As such, they have the ability to change the person they're living inside into a massive creature, but will not even make the person aware of their existence until that time. Because this is the beginning of it all it is known as Time Zero, even though the people involved don't remember the name still rings a bell when it's mentioned. The High Ones do not actually know what they are, except for two-Emily Jefferson and Hyde Bohr. Because of this it's possible the High Ones could become even stronger than Eve if they knew how, but three of the four are friends with her and more than likely wouldn't attempt it. Supporting characters of Parasite Eve Daniel Dollis Daniel Dollis is a veteran detective with 20 years of experience and a longtime colleague of Aya Brea. He is 42 years old and operates in the 17th Precinct of the NYPD. He has a very single-minded nature towards his profession, making him sometimes gruff and predisposed to spending time away from his family. Because of this, his wife Lorraine divorces him nearly a year before the events of the game, leaving him with the custody of their son Ben Dollis. During the events of Parasite Eve, Daniel plays a supporting role for Aya, encouraging her with words of experience while he attempts to function with the terms of his divorce and the eventual death of his ex-wife. During Aya's confrontation with the Ultimate Being, he nearly sacrifices himself in order to deliver special mitochondria-laced bullets to assist her in the battle. He also finally reconsiders the effects of his neglect of his family in place of his profession and is shown spending time with his son. In the events of the second game, he is presumed to be still working at the NYPD police district. Though he doesn't make an actual appearance, he's briefly mentioned by Aya as being a terrible cook, comparable to Gary Douglas; Aya considered both men were "stubborn, but with a heart of gold". Ben Dollis The eight year-old son of Daniel and Lorraine Dollis, he is an inquisitive and perky young child who finds himself disappointed with his father's obsession with work. He frequently attempts to unite his family, and is devastated with the mutation/death of his mother by Eve. In the finale of the game, he is shown finally spending quality time with his father as they attend a concert. Hans Klamp A 37-year-old scientist that achieved a master's degree in scientific studies and resides at the American Museum of Natural History Laboratory in New York. Sometime during his studies he became obsessed with the study of Mitochondria and its ATP energy, though it is not clear when his motivation changed from studying mitochondria to actively helping Eve. He is unfriendly and unhelpful when questioned by Aya, and his behavior progresses from merely asocial to actively hostile throughout the course of the game. It is revealed that he was involved in a project to create the modified sperm, free of mitochondria, which was necessary for Eve to birth the Ultimate Being, though it is unclear if this was directly related to Eve's plans or not. Ultimately he combusts into flames after asking Eve to 'take him', in an attempt to kill Aya and her companions. Capt. Douglas Baker The current chief of the NYPD's 17th Precinct. He is 41 years old and a good friend of Daniel who started his career with him. As the two continued their professions, however, they developed different viewpoints on how to handle crime. This resulted in Baker shifting towards desk and overseer work, gaining him chief status, whilst Daniel went towards more active police positions and investigations. Despite their differences, Daniel and Baker later reconcile. Kunihiko Maeda : A Japanese scientist that shows interest in the science of Mitochondria and the original Eve. He is 35-year graduate that is knowledgeable on a broad range of subjects and is slightly superstitious. He develops mitochondrial bullets laced with Aya's DNA that assist her in defeating the Ultimate Being. In the ending of the game, it is hinted he has feelings for Aya, but his shy and reclused nature prevents him from saying anything. He is also referenced in the second game, more prominently in the ".44 Maeda sp" bullets for the Mongoose magnum, which is some of the most powerful ammo available for Aya. Following the events of the New York Blockade Incident from the first Parasite Eve, he returned to Japan, but made the trip back to New York after the Twisted outbreak. In The 3rd Birthday, Maeda has a special shelter that he's converted out of an old storage house. A specialist in Mitochondria research and an old friend from her past, he has earned great trust from Aya. Lorraine Dollis Lorraine Dollis is the ex-wife of Daniel Dollis and the mother of Ben. She previously divorced Daniel to the amount of time he spent away from his family. However, in her comments it is revealed she really desires to spend time with him and is elated at the prospect of the family being reunited. She is transformed into a NMC by Eve later in the game while attending a concert with Ben, who wasn't affected due to his being away from the area. She later is consumed completely by her Mitochondria and Eve's birth of the Ultimate Being, which convinced Daniel to reconsider his time spent at his occupation and with his family. Supporting characters of Parasite Eve II Rupert Broderick Voiced by Duncan Hamilton. In Parasite Eve II, Aya departed the NYPD police out of respect for her comrades due to the awakening of her mitochondrial powers and joined the FBI's "MIST" (M'itochondrion '''I'nvestigation and 'S'uppression 'T'eam). Somewhat replacing Daniel Dollis as the supporting character, Rupert is Aya's new partner and provides back-up, saving her from a surprise attack from an ANMC stranger in the beginning of the game. According to his back-story, he fights along with MIST because of an NMC attack on his family, slaughtering his wife and child. Eric Baldwin Eric Baldwin is the commanding supervisor of the MIST organization. Baldwin is fifty years old and has a strict and straightforward nature, commanding the MIST team with efficiency. His subordinates nickname him "Hal", though he apparently doesn't know it. It is later revealed in the game that he is actually working in part for the Neo Ark government, which is later discovered by Aya and her colleagues. It is presumed Hal was later given to the authorities. Kyle Madigan : Voiced by Alexander O. Smith in '''Parasite Eve II. A 29 year old man born in Texas who claims to be a P.I from Los Angeles and is initially shown as a man with mysterious motives, he is originally found by Aya in Dryfield hiding from the NMCs; however he later forms a team with her to fight the Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures produced by the Shadow government Neo Ark. Towards the end of the game is revealed that Kyle is in fact a U.S Government Special Agent who works directly with the President of the U.S; he played both sides (Neo Ark's and Aya's) to get information and act accordingly. He loses his leg from the concussion blast caused by the orbiting SDI Hypervelocity Railgun directed at the Pupa ANMC. After the events of Dryfield, he disappears, but meets later with Aya, and the new Eve, in New York City. The aftermath of the events in Parasite Eve 2 implied that Kyle started a relationship with Aya. He and Aya are shown to be married. However, he and Eve have gone missing for reasons unknown in The 3rd Birthday. Aya has been shown to see him in recent trailers, but doesn't know who he is. It is revealed that Kyle was assault by a group of SWAT members, and was turned into a High One. Aya killed Kyle in the present, but later remembers her love for him and mourns him. At the end of the game, Kyle is later alive at Time Zero but recognize Eve in Aya's Body and leaves the church to find Aya. Gary Douglas Gary is a weapons specialist that currently resides in the fictional town of Dryfield (located in the Mojave Desert) and was the only remaining survivor after a massive ANMC infestation wiped out most of the population. He apparently is a war veteran and assists Aya in her investigation while she explores the area. He owns a bloodhound named Flint, who appears to be very intelligent and befriends Aya during the course of the game. After the instances in Dryfield, he was seriously injured from the SDI attack, though later recovered and started rebuilding Dryfield. Pierce Carradine Pierce is a 25-year-old computer specialist who manages data collection and informative updates for MIST. He is a lean, tall individual who speaks little and consistently dons sunglasses and a vest. During his various conversations with the player (i.e. Aya) it is hinted he has feelings for her, but he never fully acts on them. According to the PE HQ, his habit of wearing glasses has often led to accidents while driving. In the canonical ending of the game, he meets up with Aya's friend Kunihiko Maeda and they hit it off well while Maeda himself is studying what he calls a "Superhuman Theory", after hearing about the instances in the game. He also goes to the trouble of giving two tickets to the American Museum of Natural History at the end of the game, to Aya and Eve where they are reunited with Kyle Madigan. No. 9 Golem Voiced by John Hulaton. A golem-type ANMC encountered by Aya three times during the game. No. 9 was previously a human who requested Neo Ark to transform him into a NMC, but unlike other test subjects, he paid the scientists to retain most of his human intelligence and memories. The transformation still leaves him slightly mad, however, evidenced by his insane laughter and actions. No. 9 claims to be a "Hunter" like Aya for Neo Ark and uses two types of blades, a Machete that he occasionally ignites via mitochondrial combustion, and a Gunblade (which can be gained by the player). He also wears two different kinds of outfits, one with a black kevlar vest and the other with a yellow tactical vest. He rides a large motorcycle 1600ccs or larger. He encounters Aya first in the Akropolis Tower, in which he is defeated and causes the tower to explode in a kamikaze attempt. He then engages Aya in the town of Dryfield, only to be combusted by Aya's awakening powers. His final attempt causes him to encounter Aya and Kyle Madigan as they traverse the Neo Ark facility in which Kyle shoots him in an act of betrayal, killing him for good (after he was sucked into the Pupa NMC in place of Eve at the time). Jodie Bouquet Jodie is a 24-year-old weapon expert and distributor for the MIST agency. She commonly sells weapons and various objects to the player throughout the game in exchange for points accumulated through the battle system. She is also very adept at customizations and remodeling. She criticizes Pierce a lot (mainly because of Pierce's poor gun knowledge), but is hinted that she has feelings for him. Supporting characters of The 3rd Birthday Hyde Bohr : Hyde is the Head of CTI's Overdive division and the main antagonist. Originally emigrated to America after Graduation, Hyde devoted himself to research in the field of quantum mechanics. In 1999 he was invited to become a project manager for the Defense Sciences Office at DARPA (the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency), a unit of the US Department of Defense that was researching and developing new technologies for the nation's military. In 2005 he entered the FBI's research center, where he led his own forensics team before becoming the Director of Counterterrorism/Counterintelligence. On Christmas Eve 2010, he found Aya Brea unconscious in the snow outside Manhattan's St. Thomas Cathedral and took her in. Around the same time, he became the head of the newly formed Counterproliferation Strategy Support Division of the CTD, forerunner to the CTI. As the chief researcher of the CTI, his duties included revamping it, loading the development team as senior engineer, and heading up the Overdive Investigation Unit. Hyde had planned the entire thing on what happened during 3rd Birthday. Hyde had planned on making Aya kill the High Ones so that once enough "blood" is needed Hyde would create the Grand Babel. Hyde himself was a High One due to him being in the church with Aya and Eve at the time of the raid. Hyde still had his memories and Eve deteriorating body led the creation of the High Ones. Hyde's killing of the other High Ones was used so that only he could go to Time Zero and see the Mother to create advanced lifeforms. Hyde and Aya fought at Overdive Time on Rockafeller Center for a grueling battle. Finally in one last battle, Hyde and Aya fought each other's psyche and in the end Hyde lost and vanished and allowing Aya to go to Time Zero to fully restore her memories and to see the events that unfolded of the creations of the Twisted and the High Ones. Ultimately Hyde died within Time Zero being shot by Aya countless times. Thelonious Cray : Cray is a former army special forces agent and now a special investigator operating in CTI's Overdive investigation division. When CTI was formed, he was called upon due to his knowledge of combat strategy. He serves as Aya's trainer and will also apparently teach you the game's controls. Before coming to work in the CTI, he had been part of the elite Delta Force unit of the US Army, specializing in counterterroism. Cray was enlisted in Captain Russo's squad, one that undertook only the trickiest and most dangerous missions. Although he's ably equipped for counterterrorism missions, Cray is distinguished by skill in close-quarters combat, which is truly second to none. Cray ran a hostage rescue mission in the Grand Pacific Airlines hijacking, taking command of the Red Squad as they subdued the hijackers and secured the hostages, bringing the event to its conclusion with no casualties. It was this feat that got him assigned to Russo's squad. As they racked up more and more victories, Russo's squad became known far and wide as the pride of the Delta Force and the terrorists' biggest threat. All that came to an end with the failure of Operation Red Fog in 2012, Delta Force was annihilated and all squad members were killed in action. Cray was the only survivor of Russo's squad, he hadn't been part of the fatal mission, instead assuming his new post at the CTI. In the spring of 2002, he married Sandra Smith, an exchange student nurse he had met while in the hospital. Their daughter Isabella was born the following year, her doll-like features of black eyes and blond hair making her one of his biggest weakness. He always takes her for ice cream at the Harvest Town food stall in Chinatown because she won't eat it anywhere else. When he found out the ice cream maker was a pastry chef at a famous Seattle hotel, he began to realize she was a young gourmet at her age and began to worry about her future. Hyde Bohr says that Cray died in the Spanish Harlem 3 days ago, and it was Aya's mission to save him. After Aya destroyed the Babel on the Harlem, Cray is safe and still alive. It is shown that Cray was annoyed as to why Aya had to go on the mission on her own and storms out of the CTI Overdive room. As Aya progresses and finally meets Russo, it is shown that Cray killed Russo and the rest of the team to get to "Isabella", he however along with Aya dove into the Big Orb. Cray is shown to disappear and before he disappeared he said to find the thing that mattered most. He later appeared to a dying Aya Brea in her battle against Hyde. He asked Aya to dive into Aya and supporting her to defeat Hyde In the ending, Cray is still alive due to the Twisted not being created as well as his wife and Isabella not being in the car accident. Cray is the only character not to be fought against or shown his High One form as revealed in the Unfolded Story magazine that Aya killed him via Overdive when his awakening was incomplete. Dr. Blank : Blank is a researcher in CTI's Overdive division and head of computer systems for CTI as a whole. Blank was born in Jangseong, South Korea. At the age of 14, Blank was arrested for stealing NSA data which he got by using a new version of the Trojan virus, which he developed himself. His sentence was reduced as a bargain of him working for the government, by hacking and taking down many terrorist servers. Due to death threats in his sister cell, Blank erased his name and all records of his past and only now goes by the name of Dr. Blank. Blank was requested to join the CTI by his boss and longtime colleague, Hyde Bohr in order to help develop and control the Overdive machine. He is often the main person on the radio nagivating Aya through Manhattan, seeing as Blank made the machine and knows the most about it. In the third episode, he attempts to stop Cray from disappearing, but when he gets on the rooftop, he sees Cray vanish only to not remember why he was there thanks to Aya's Overdive.He witnesses the Great Babel being constructed shortly after Cray's death. On Christmas Day in 2013, he is killed by Kyle Madigan during the CTI members. It is mentioned through his bio at the end of the game after you pass episode six, he was suspicious of Hyde's new personality, but figured it was stress that changed Hyde. In the end of the game, time is reverted and Blank still lives. He is the only human character to appear in the final battle against Hyde Bohr. Karud/Hunter "Boss" Owen : Owen is the Head of CTI. While he was originally on a path to head up the FBI, he was temporarily placed as CTI's head following the Twisted invasion. He was "discovered" by the director, distinguished himself as an agent, and was promoted to deputy director in 2008. In the same month CTI was created as a counter-Twisted investigatory agency, the President appointed him its chief. He has a resentment, however, as he still wants to be a high-ranked FBI member. As such he makes his hate for the team (except Gabrielle who has proven herself capable) and the work they do known. Hunter also hates Aya the most, he considers her a Twisted and isn't afraid to tell her so or keep her in a cell instead of giving her a room like Bohr suggested. Because of his position and hatred of the work, he chooses to spend his time with the FBI and manipulating his role into effecting his FBI standing. Originally he died in the Decenmber 2013 attack on FBI headquarters. In the end shown in some of the character files after finishing the game, it is shown that he was arrested for leaking secrets to the Russians. Gabrielle Monsigny : Gabrielle is a special investigator with CTI's Overdive Division. She's particularly skilled as a sniper, and trains Aya in this area. Gabrielle first appears in episode 2, asking Aya to use her body when she uses Overdive 4 days ago to stop the Twisted. 4 days ago on December 21, 2013, Gabrielle is overlooking the attack from a helicopter and spots Aya and several SWAT officers trapped and being killed by a large Twisted. Gabrielle saves Aya by shooting the Twisted's beam. Aya then takes over Gabrielle's body and kills the Twisted from the helicopter that Gabrielle is in. Throughout the episode, Gabrielle goes on the radio numerous times and praises and cheers Aya along, also commenting on her skills of dealing with the Twisted. At one point while talking with Aya however, Gabrielle starts crying out in pain and asks for help, and Aya rushes to save her friend. Meanwhile, on December 25, Hunter Owen sets off some sleeping gas in the Overdive room, knocking everyone, including Gabrielle, unconscious. Hunter contacts Aya and beckons her farewell. Aya reaches a street where Gabrielle's coordinates said she was, but she finds the place to be completely abandoned. A large Twisted then appears and attacks Aya. After a long fight, Aya Overdives into the creature and discovers that the Twisted was in fact Gabrielle. The Twisted then begins to attack Aya again while Gabrielle begs Aya to stop her and she keeps saying "Sorry, I'm sorry". The Twisted is defeated and Aya pleads to Gabrielle to come with her but Gabrielle apologizes to Aya, knowing that her time has come. Gabrielle then disintegrates in front of a distraught Aya. Gabrielle wakes up on the 25th and points her gun at Hunter, and he simply laughs and bemuses her. Gabrielle then disappears and fades away from existence as she has now, in fact, died 4 days earlier. However, as time reverted, Gabrielle still lives. Emily Jefferson : Emily is Eve's best friend. A quirky, friendly and likeable girl. After two years, Emily missed her best friend who mysteriously disappeared after the wedding. At some point, she also managed to work out Eve's "secret". The happiness and excitement of working it out along with her connection with Eve and Aya made her become a High One, a very powerful Twisted that stayed human until activated. On December 24, 2012, Emily attended the Sacrifice concert and because of the tower of Babel appearing along with mass Twisted she was completely taken over. Aya later found Emily walking down a corridor but before she could do anything Emily walked off. Later on Aya confronted her and Emily started to transform into a large Twisted who then attacked Aya while often calling her "sister" and asking her why she was attacking her. Emily was defeated and disintegrated before Aya could learn her name. Since time later reverted itself and the Twisted were never created, Emily is still alive. Ginger Ginger (Real Name: Kristina Ruskin) is a minor character and the lead singer of the band called Time for Truth. She's the daughter of violinist Erhard Ruskin, who was a strict father that directed the German Symphony Orchestra. At age 13 she rebelled against him by starting her rock band. They had then caught the attention of a major British record label that lead her to a professional debut at age 15. Her first album, "Killing Hour", sold over two million copies, an unprecedented performance for a debut album. Soon after she moved the United States, but disbanded Time for Truth at age 20 to take a break. Her and her former band mates still continued to play concerts whenever they felt like it, causing the media and her fan base to still follow her closely. It's thought Ginger died during the Sacrifice Incident, a handwritten will was found in her room stating all her financial assets were to be given to disadvantaged children. Alternately as a result of Eve Brea being removed from the timeline completely at the end of the 3rd Birthday, Ginger's history changes. in 2009 she was fatally stabbed by a crazed fan in Central Park. It was revealed after her death she had been traveling to disaster-stricken areas and working on behalf of many aid providers and relief efforts, all anonymously. Once this news was revealed, a group of young people in England commemorated Ginger's inspirational life by establishing the Ginger Skimbleshanks Fund to help children around the world who are suffering from hunger, poverty, disaster, and war. (The fund takes its name from Ginger's favorite character in the famous musical Cats.) References # # # # # # Category:Video game cleanup Characters Category:Square Enix characters Category:Lists of video game characters it:Personaggi di Parasite Eve